


Scars

by OUATgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's a very brief reference but it is there, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUATgirl/pseuds/OUATgirl
Summary: Sirius had a lot of scars.He hated most of them.Most.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 17





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy  
> I wrote this as a christmas gift to a friend   
> (to that person: I hope you like it)  
> But because I am a mess who doesn't know how to time manage and got slapped in the face by college and finals and whatever the hell has been happening to the world   
> I'm posting it in february  
> A big thank you to spoopyghostbones for proofreading this and making sure i don't make a fool out of myself  
> Enjoy!

Sirius had a lot of scars. He had a sharp tongue and bruised easily; scars were bound to show up.   
He hated most of them.  
Most.  
Sure, some had come from “quarrels” (an understatement, but he preferred it) with his parents.  
But some of them... some of them had _stories_.  
He looked to his reflection’s shoulder, to a few rasped lines of dots lighter than the rest of his skin. Gravel.

That had been a fun day. James had decided to get back at Snivellus for a badly-timed comment towards Peter by sneaking into the Slytherin common room to leave a “surprise”. They’d hid in a small nook by the door and waited for someone to leave the room, and then they slipped in.  
As they were leaving a particularly potent brew of itching powder in Snape’s, well, everything, someone had walked in.   
They hadn’t brought the cloak — they couldn’t all fit under it anyway. Peter sprinted for the nearest curtains, James held his breath behind the dormitory door, and Sirius… tripped. On someone’s tie.

From under the bed someone chuckled and held out his hand. As the steps got closer, he took Remus’ hand and let himself be pulled under the bed, ruining his shirt against the harsh stone floor.  
When they finally escaped, Remus didn’t stop apologizing for a good two hours, which was funny in and of itself, since all Sirius himself had noticed under that bed was the way Remus’ nervous breath tickled his ear when he’d said, “Incredibly graceful, Pads.”

Now Sirius grabbed a hair tie and the small gash in his forearm glistened in the faint light.

That had been the courtesy of dearest Bella. Merlin knows how she got the knife into the quidditch pitch, but he hadn’t seen it as much as he’d _felt_ it.   
He’d been helping Prongs with this new play the team was practicing, really as an excuse to leave the library where they’d been studying for too many hours. Remus had simply shaken his head in disappointment, refusing to grace the two of them with words as they closed their books.  
As they were leaving the pitch, his cousin had decided she had nothing better to do than piss him off and had made a beeline with three other Slytherins he’d never seen before. She was making new friends, then .  
Luckily, ignoring his family was something Sirius excelled at. Most of the time. The moment Regulus’ name left her lips, Sirius’ body had moved before he had time to tell it otherwise; even if he'd wanted to.   
His wand had been centimeters from her face in one hand, and hers snatched away in the other. Sirius barely remembered what he’d told her. Something about treading carefully with her next words, maybe ?   
She had held up her hands in mock surrender and laughed in his face.  
There were no next words. He saw a glint of silver emerging from her sleeve for a second before he felt his arm burning.  
“You bitch!”   
Sirius had definitely thought that, but he was pretty sure he'd been quiet. He only registered James had been the one to say it when he saw his friend all but tackling her to the ground to get a hold of the damn knife.  
In the distance they had heard a “What seems to be the problem?” in McGonagall’s distinctive ‘if you don’t explain this in great detail I’m throwing all of you in the same room together for two hours to make you be civil’ voice, so James got up and backed away next to Sirius.  
“You okay, Pads?” he'd whispered in his general vicinity as they tried their best to look completely composed and very much _not in a fight no ma’am_.  
“I’m fine, there’s probably a spell I can use for this. Did you _punch_ Bellatrix?”  
Prongs’ answer had been a proud smile accompanied by the Lovely sound of Slytherin losing 10 points. (Gryffindor lost too, but Sirius had already won the day.)

Sirius inspected a few spots on the back of his hand. 

It had been one of those nights. None of them had gotten any sleep, but none of them had cared because it was almost finished! They had figured out how to track anyone with the Map, how to make it answer to their specific codes, even thrown in a few insults to anyone who attempted to open it the wrong way. All they had had to do now was to test its reliability.   
In hindsight, there _had_ been better ways to do it. They hadn’t _had_ to fire spell after spell at it just to ‘make sure’. But, again, it had been one of those nights.   
They’d thought of any and all truth and revealing spells they could and the Map had behaved as a completely useless piece of parchment, giving away nothing.  
Sirius tried one last idea. With the Map open, he'd made it reveal its makers.   
On the bright side…it hadn’t .  
What it had revealed instead was Sirius’ wide repertoire of curse words when his entire hand had been hit with flaming hot sparks.  
He had almost forgotten it though. As soon as the spell had backfired, not only had the Map not revealed a thing, but it had closed in on itself, all of the swirls and lines fading away.  
This had either been good, or horrible beyond repair.  
Moony had looked from him to the Map and back. He had picked it up and tapped his wand, muttering “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”  
Nothing had happened. All of them had held their breaths. Then the dark letters had faded into view once more.  
The cheers they'd all yelled would’ve given their dorm mate enough reason to murder them in their sleep, but they had left before the poor sod could properly wake up.  
They had followed the Map’s directions ( as if they hadn’t known their way into the nearest passage already ) . Remus had slowed down a bit and waited for Sirius to get the hint.  
When they were walking a bit behind the others, he'd cast Aguamenti on a handkerchief he’d brought from Peter’s suitcase.   
“Cold water. Helps with the burns.” He'd gently grabbed his hand and wrapped the cloth around the wounds. “You should still stop by the Hospital wing.”  
Sirius had only raised an eyebrow.  
“Say you got it in charms. It’s not like Pomfrey will suspect that.”  
“Hey!” he'd feigned offense, and Remus had laughed quietly.  
That night, they'd gotten hold of an unopened bottle of firewhiskey and toasted:  
“To the marauders!”  
They were unstoppable.

  
As Sirius finished fixing his tie, someone knocked on the door.  
“Sirius if you don’t hurry up I am dragging you out of the bathroom and into the great hall in your underwear!” Came Prongs’ voice form the other side of the door.  
“Hold it, will you, prancer? David wasn’t sculpted in a day!”  
James mumbled something about him talking nonsense and Sirius felt exceptionally smart for knowing what the expression meant. (The truth was Evans and Moony had explained it to him only two days ago, but it still bloody counted!) 

He noticed a red mark just above his collar. There really was no way he was hiding that one, but in all honesty he didn’t want to. And he was fairly sure that had been the intention of the person who had left it there. 

Remus had decided to do it the day before. Sirius had been scheming a distraction for one of their plans for all of History of magic class. But when Professor Bins had hasked him a question, he'd still managed to answer it properly and with no chance of reprimand. The moment they left the classroom, he'd been dragged by a very smug Moony to the nearest broom cupboard, where he'd done that.   
That, and a lot of other things.

  
It might not be a scar, but Sirius liked it very much.


End file.
